


Black Lace

by Sincestiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties, Sibling Incest, Sub Sam, Tumblr Prompt, but it was requested on tumblr, mostly because Sam is a little bitch and Dean is an accommodating big brother, oops i did it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincestiel/pseuds/Sincestiel
Summary: “Such a good boy, Sammy,” Dean praises, running the pads of his fingers up and down Sam’s lace covered cock.  He watches it twitch under the sheer fabric and licks his lips.  Sam’s already spent himself once, and his cock is just starting to stir again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second panty fic in as many days. Sorry about that. But in my defense I got a prompt for it.
> 
> Hi:) Could you write something similar to "Emerald Satin" but with top!Dean (bunker fic, anal, sub!Sam, wincest, Dean or Sam in panties), please?
> 
> Dull title is dull. Again.

“Such a good boy, Sammy,” Dean praises, running the pads of his fingers up and down Sam’s lace covered cock. He watches it twitch under the sheer fabric and licks his lips. Sam’s already spent himself once, and his cock is just starting to stir again.

“So messy, baby boy,” Dean tuts, running one digit up over the come soaked panties and then through the puddle still pooled just under Sam’s navel. When he brings it to his lips Sam whines and shivers. Dean grins wolfishly and sucks the cool liquid off his finger. It tastes like chlorine and the temperature only makes it worse. But Sam’s reaction is worth it.

“Fuck, Dean. Please.” He arches his back up off the bed, strong arms tugging at the ropes binding them together and then to the bed. His muscles jump under his sweaty, tan skin and Dean just wants to lick every inch of his baby brother. From the tips of his long, elegant fingers, down those perfect sinewy arms, across his broad chest… He wants to trace his abs with the tip of his tongue and slide all the way down his too long, lean legs. And then he wants to flip him over and make his way back up this fucking beautiful body.

But the way Sam is begging and twisting against his restraints, Dean doesn’t think they have that much time. Not tonight anyway. Dean crawls up Sam’s body and settles in beside him. Then he spends another few minutes admiring Sam in his black lace, teasing him with gentle fingertips and soft praises whispered into his ear, as he watches Sam’s long, thick cock come back to life.

“So sweet, baby. You look so good in your lacy panties. Could spend all night right here, milking you until you’re coming dry.”

Sam whimpers, pressing his hips up toward Dean’s hand and turning his head to catch Dean’s bottom lip between both of his. Dean groans and flicks his tongue out against Sam’s mouth. And then he feels Sam’s lips stretch into a smile.

“But you won’t. You’re hard as fuck and I’m all loose and ready for you. Come on, Dean. Fuck me.”

Dean’s answer comes out on a growl because fuck if Sam doesn’t know him too well, “Turn over and get up on your knees.”

Sam lets out an airy laugh but does what Dean wants. It isn’t easy for him to roll over with his hands tied, but Dean helps and soon enough Sam is on his knees and elbows, forehead resting against his bound hands.

“That’s it, Sammy. So good for me.” He runs his fingers down Sam’s flank, soft and easy, just to watch the flesh quiver and see the goosebumps rise in his wake.

“Dean,” Sam whines, pleading and Dean rolls his eyes. Sam can’t ever just submit. No, he’s the bitchy, bossy little brother. Demanding fucker.

Dean’s gaze slides down Sam’s body and lands on the lace pulled tight over the curve of Sam’s ass. And he’s going to hate to see them go, but a delicious thrill slithers up his spine at the idea that’s just occurred to him. He wants Sam to submit, to, just for a few minutes, shut up and obey. Well, Sam can’t argue if he can’t talk, can he?

“Wha-?” Sam mumbles, confused when Dean reaches out and pulls at the elastic at the top of his panties, pulling them down and patting Sam’s legs indicating for him to lift them up. “Dean?”

Dean pulls the panties free of Sam’s huge feet and examines the copious amount of semen staining the front. Then he shrugs and leans over to hold them in front of Sam’s face. And when Sam doesn’t immediately lift his head, Dean tangles his fingers in the long strands of Sam’s hair and pulls. Just as Dean anticipates, Sam grunts, mouth falling open as a jolt of arousal shoots through him. Sammy loves to have his hair pulled. And with his neck stretched the way it is, Dean has a clear shot at Sam’s mouth. He uses the opportunity to stuff Sam’s panties in his mouth. 

Sam grunts again and shakes his head as if he’s trying to dislodge his makeshift gag and Dean places his hand over Sam’s full mouth. Sam stills instantly when Dean’s hold on his hair tightens slightly. Because yeah, Sammy can be a little bitch, but Dean’s the big brother and he knows just which buttons to press to remind Sam who is in control.

“Leave them right where they are. I’m gonna fuck you now, Sammy. And you’re gonna make such pretty little muffled sounds for me and just take it. Got it?” Sam’s response comes in the form of an almost enthusiastic nod and his hands tighten around the rope tying him to the bed. Dean smiles.

“Good boy.”

After that, Dean wastes no more time. Sam’s hard again and he’s been hard since he started prepping Sam. He’d gotten sidetracked with that, taking his time because he loves the way Sam writhes on his fingers. But he also likes the way Sam feels around his cock, so he scoots around until he’s kneeling behind a Sam’s raised ass.

Lining himself up with the well lubed hole, Dean grips Sam’s hip with his free hand and lets just the tip sink inside that warm, wet heat. “Deep breath for me, Sammy. All the way in one go. Ready?”

Sam’s torso bows a bit as he draws in air through his nose and then he gives Dean a jerky little nod as his whole body stiffens in preparation. It’d be easier if he would relax, but Sam enjoys an edge of pain. So he fights the urge to ease Sam into this, which is always what every nerve in his body wants to do, and he drives forward, burying himself to the hilt in Sam’s willing body.

Sam makes an almost pained sound, a grunt, groan combination that’s raw and needy. And Dean moans at the feel of being suddenly surrounded by scorching heat. And the flutters of Sam’s channel as he adjusts to the intrusion are fucking delicious. So Dean stays just like that for several seconds before he reaches up to get a hold on Sam’s hair again.

When he pulls, harder than last time, getting a good grip so he can use the leverage to pull Sam toward him, Sam keens loudly around the panties still lodged in his mouth. Dean grins and digs the fingers of his other hand into Sam’s hip. And that’s all the warning Sam gets before Dean pulls back and slams forward again. The sweaty slap of his pelvis against Sam’s ass rings out through the room and before the sound dissipates, Dean pulls out and thrusts forward again. And again. And again.

Dean knows he must be brushing Sam’s sweet spot because he’s making the dirtiest noises through his gag, and he keeps spreading his legs wider, pushing back as best he can into Dean. He shakes steadily as Dean drives into him over and over.

“Such a slut for my dick, Sammy,” Dean growls on a particularly hard thrust and Sam tries to nod his agreement but Dean’s hold on his hair is too tight. Dean doesn’t let up.

He lasts longer than he expects, but all things must end. Even this glorious melding of their bodies. And when Dean comes it’s with a hoarse shout as he buries himself as deeply as his can, his dick throbbing as he empties himself into his brother’s ass. White hot pleasure zips up and down his spine and when it finally starts to abate, dying down to just a pleasant warmth settling into his bones, he leans over Sam’s huge, drawn up body to place a few soft kisses over the small of his back. Dean lets go of Sam’s hair and uses that hand to snake under him and feel. And Sam’s still hard, achingly so.

With that realization, Dean is back in action. He slips out of Sam’s well used, slightly abused even, hole and takes only a moment to enjoy the first drip of come falling out and landing on the bed. They’re definitely sleeping in Sammy’s room tonight. 

Sam whimpers as Dean quickly unites his hands and encourages him to roll over and stretch out. When Dean pulls the panties out and tosses them to the side Sam exercises his jaw a few times as Dean appreciates the sight of Sam’s perfect cock, proportionally fucking huge, jutting up from his small nest of curls. His mouth practically waters and he lifts up to steal one quick kiss from Sam’s mouth before he pulls away and crawls down Sam’s gorgeous body.

It’s different as Dean takes Sam in his mouth. Sweet and gentle, the exact opposite of everything else they’ve done in the last couple hours. Dean sucks and licks at Sam’s dick, enjoying the sharp tang of old come and the salty bitterness of fresh precome. And Sam’s hand cards softly through Dean’s hair, thankful and encouraging.

“Feels so good, Dean. Your mouth… fuck.” Dean looks up to see Sam gazing down at him, face still sweaty and flushed, hair sticking to his forehead and temples. He is stunning and Dean wants nothing more than to watch as his face is transformed by pleasure.

He reaches up, splaying one hand over Sam’s rippling abs and the other sneaks under Sam’s body, one finger finding its way to Sam’s loose, leaking hole. And as Dean swallows Sam to the root, gagging himself a little in the process, he slips that finger deep enough to press against Sam’s prostate.

And that’s all it takes. Dean sputters around Sam’s orgasm as his hips stutter up, driving himself deeper and literally coming down Dean’s throat. But it’s perfect really because Sam’s face turns brighter red and he bites at his bottom lip and his eyes close involuntarily. And the way Dean’s name comes out of his mouth like a goddamn prayer is the sweetest thing Dean has ever heard.

“Dean… _god_.”

Dean swallows reflexively, trying to keep up with every drop Sam gives him and it should not be as much as it is given Sam came just a little while ago. But everything else about Sam is big so Dean figures it’s really just par for the course. 

When Sam is finally done, little aftershocks starting to die down as he runs his hands over Sam’s hips and stomach, Dean pulls off Sam’s cock with a little pop and a soft kiss to the head. Sam moans and pets at Dean’s head and Dean grins.

“So, now we have to get cleaned up and drag our asses to your room. Otherwise you’re sleeping in the wet spot.” Dean loves how rough and ragged his voice sounds thanks to Sam’s dick rubbing his throat raw.

“Hm. Can’t move now. Come ‘ere.”

Dean rolls his eyes, grumbling the whole way up Sam’s stupidly long torso. But then Sam’s equally stupidly long arms pull him against a stupidly broad chest and his grumbling stops. It’s only really for show anyway, and they both know it. Dean settles into what can only be described as a cuddle and presses a few gentle kisses into his younger brother’s collarbone.

And Sam really is lying in the wet spot and Dean is more comfortable than he probably has any right to be curled up naked with his brother. The brother he just fucked into the mattress and sucked off. Whatever. Dean’s done worse. If he goes back to hell it won’t be for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: Hey, if you wanna follow me on [tumblr](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/) that would be alright. I don't post much there yet, but I'm considering taking prompts. But that just depends on if anyone is interested. Shoot me an [ask](http://sincestiel.tumblr.com/ask) if you have a prompt and we'll see what happens. :)


End file.
